


The Man That Ruined Him

by kestra_troi



Series: Daddy Wanted A *Bad Word* [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Come Eating, Conditioning, Dom!Rafael, Dom/sub, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Incest, Locker Room, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of extreme underage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sexist Language, Top Rafael, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark and twisted version of Scott and Rafael and their messed up relationship.</p><p>Read the tags and be forewarned! This is NOT a happy or pleasant fic. F*cked up would be the best descriptor for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man That Ruined Him

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the dark places in my mind. I wish it hadnt, but it did, and to pretend otherwise would be a lie. 
> 
> Marked rape-slash-non-con because no consent is asked for and none is explicitly given, and in this context I do not think Scott could give his consent meaningfully, by that I mean when it comes to his father in this story I think Scott has been too conditioned to be able to realistically consent.

 

Scott was exhausted. Exhausted from pushing himself so hard on the lacrosse field during practice. Later when he would be alone in his room replaying the day in his mind that would be his excuse: he was tired. He was tired so it wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t noticed someone else was in the locker room. He was tired so he wasn’t thinking about rules of common decency when he flung off his towel to walk naked towards his gym slot. He was tired, which is why he didn’t notice the other person until they were in his periphery and he freaked the fuck out. 

There at the end of the row of gym slots was his father, Rafael dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, seemingly out of place in the high school boy’s locker room. Recovering slowly from the shock Scott looked around for his towel, but he had tossed it too far for him to grab it and cover himself with it. He was also too far from his slot for him to grab his change of clothes. He was stuck naked in front of his father whom he hadn’t seen in years looking just as built and handsome as he had the day he left.

Shaking his head Scott tried to clear his mind of the memory of _that_ day. He crossed his arms over his chest to shield himself from his father’s scrutinizing gaze in what he hoped was an abrasive, self-assured pose. “Dad, wha—?”

Rafael cleared his throat and Scott’s inquiry was ended before it started. His father had silenced him without a word and Scott couldn’t help but feel the way he had back when his dad was leaving: powerless. This was a trap; his father wanted to corner him when he was vulnerable, the man wanted Scott on display. Rafael gave Scott a once over and the boy visibly quivered, a blush creeping up his chest all the way to his cheeks. 

A smug smile surfaced on Rafael’s face. He knew he looked good and that he still was in control of his son even after all these years apart. And he relished that power, that control. Always had. 

“Scott.” Rafael briefly greeted continuing to blatantly check out his naked son’s body. “You’ve certainly filled out since I left… baby girl.” 

Ducking his head in a futile attempt to hide his reddening cheeks, Scott’s demeanor changed instantaneously with his father’s pet name for him. Trying to shift the conversation to something normal Scott asked, “When did you get back?”

Ignoring the question, Rafael scanned Scott’s body from the toes up cataloguing and evaluating every detail. “I see you’ve got a bigger clit, now, baby…it’s kinda pretty in a nasty kinda way. I bet it comes in handy when you’re having lesbo-sex with your “girlfriend”, don’t it, sweetheart. I bet she loves rubbing your pretty clit. I know you do. Even when you were a kid you loved playing with your baby clit. Just like a skank.”

“Da—”

“Turn around and show me your pussy, baby.” Rafael interrupted. Stunned at his father’s brashness after so long apart Scott still found himself inexplicably obeying his father’s command. Stiltedly he turned on the spot, anxious about turning his back on his father, his head swimming with memories he had tried to forget. Memories that got him hard in record time. Whatever he might say or think about it later, his body was clearly happy to see Rafael again.

Absentmindedly palming his hardening cock, willing it to go down, Scott heard his father chuckle under his breath, apparently amused by Scott’s dick’s antics. Scott could picture the face that went along with that chuckle. He had seen it so many times before it wasn’t funny: his dad’s lewd grin, his playful demeanor masking his aggression, his _perfect_ , square jaw taunting Scott as well as enticing him.

“Bend over, baby girl. Show me that tight, little pussy I love so much.” Rafael demanded in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. Scott shifted his feet further apart, bending over despite his mind’s varying objections. He couldn’t believe he was submitting to the man that had caused him and his mom so much grief, but there he was using his hands to spread his ass cheeks and give his dad an unobstructed view of his hole. 

With just a few words his dad had him hard as a rock and bending over for him. Part of him was disgusted with himself for giving in so easily, completely without a fight, but another part of him was almost salivating at the thought of getting fucked by his daddy again. He couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that wanted this, that had missed it since his father abandoned him and his mom. 

“Dad w—?” Scott started.

“Shut up, _bitch_ .” Rafael said briskly. Scott closed his mouth swallowing his words like a good girl. He heard his dad shuffle closer towards him, but he was still taken by surprised when he felt a finger circle his rim. He gasped, his slightly damp hole clenching instinctually.

“Still so sensitive…” Rafael muttered chuckling under his breath again. “You always did have the best pussy in town.”

Warmth settled in Scott’s belly, quickly followed by nausea. He’d forgotten how much he love/hated the praise; the nasty, dirty, bad-wrong praise his father had raised him on for as long as he could remember. The same praise that somehow made the degrading, humiliating comments that always tagged along palatable. 

Rafael ran his finger faintly, teasingly down the crack of Scott’s ass to his son’s taint. Scott moaned from the barely-there touch, his cock harder than ever. No one had touched him there since his father left, Scott had made sure of it. 

“Can’t wait to fuck your pussy again, baby.” Rafael vulgarly confessed tickling the skin behind his son’s balls as he spoke. Scott’s dick jumped with each caress. “Your teammates know what a greedy, cockwhore you are? Do they know how you’ll do _anything_ to get a thick, fat cock up your tight, little pussy? Do they know how _loudly_ you moan for your Daddy’s cock?”

With his cheeks burning in humiliation, Scott shook his head, whispering, “No…”

“No, what?” Rafael asked forcefully.

“No…Daddy…” Scott replied caving inwardly in embarrassment.

“Good girl.” Rafael praised removing his finger from Scott’s taint. Scott couldn’t stop a soft sigh of relief from escaping. The moment it was out of his mouth he knew his dad would make him pay for it. “Let’s move along now shall we? Turn around, sweetie. Show me that pretty face again.”

Straightening up and spinning back around to face his father, Scott could see the salacious glint in his father’s eye and he wanted to hurl. Or have his father grab him and pull him into a passionate, biting kiss. Startled by that impulse Scott hardly noticed when his dad raised his pointer finger and ran it across his own, uneven jaw line. But he did notice when the finger drifted up and began to trace his lips. 

“God! I’ve missed these big, dick-sucking lips of yours, baby girl.” Rafael cooed as he unashamedly fingered his son’s lips like he was applying lipstick to them. “It’s been so _hard_ to find a bitch up north with lips like yours and skills to match.” 

Shutting his eyes tightly Scott fought the urge to lick his lips. He fought the urge to take his dad’s finger into his mouth and suck on it until all he could taste was pure Rafael. He could smell himself on his father’s finger; the fresh, clean scent of the remains of the soap mixed with the musky odor of his most private places.

Seemingly reading his son’s mind Rafael said, “Aw, don’t fight it, baby. If you wanna suck my finger, go ahead.”

Scott’s eyes flew open at the invitation. 

“Or would you prefer something thicker to fill your mouth with?” Rafael teased retracting his finger, making the decision for Scott. The teen’s stomach was doing summersaults, his dick drooling precome and twitching in the cooling air of the locker room as he watched his father undo his belt and unzip his suit pants. Scott stared, flat-out stared covetously as his father’s crotch. His eyes transfixed and his mouth watering. Scott licked his lips unconsciously. 

Seeing all this Rafael smirked. “Go ahead, bitch, get on your knees. Its time you gave your Daddy a _real_ hello.”

Biting his bottom lip, Scott stood rooted to the spot, struggling with his body’s pleading urge to obey his father’s command. No one had ever confused Rafael with a patient man. Grabbing a handful of his son’s thick hair, Rafael tugged Scott down onto his knees. 

“Go on, _bitch_ .” Rafael commanded gruffly. “Don’t make me do all the work.”

Looking up at his father, Scott’s mind seemed to catch up to the moment: he was on his knees, his face mere inches from his dad’s crotch, his dad was looming over him expectantly, and there was a hand insistently gripping his hair. Scott’s attention snapped to the suit-covered crotch in front of him and almost not meaning to he dove in nose-first. 

He unabashedly nuzzled the half-hard dick he found waiting behind the thin layer of fabric. He took deep whiffs of that private place he had spent his childhood learning about. The musky scent of his father’s crotch was home to him in the most twisted way. This was the scent that made Scott weak in the knees, eager and begging to bend over. This was the scent that had his mouth watering in anticipation and his hole itching to be filled; filled with the only cock that would ever feel right: his father Rafael’s. He still had wet dreams about this cock. It still haunted him when he jerked off. It still brought heat to his belly and electric thrills throughout his body. Even after all the intervening years, his dad’s dick had his own hard and aching and dripping.

Scott rubbed his entire face in his dad’s crotch, marking himself in his father’s scent like he was an animal. He kissed the hardening shaft hidden from his roving mouth by cloth. 

“There ya go, bitch.” Rafael hummed in his throat. Pleased with the sudden onslaught, he loosened his grip on Scott’s hair, but didn’t completely let go. “Miss me?”

“Yes…Daddy…” Scott groaned out being honest with his father and himself. He fished his dad’s now fully hard, thick cock and pendulous balls out of their confines. Without any fabric in the way now Scott began to lick his father’s cock like a lollipop. From root to tip he licked his way up until he reached his father’s piss slit where he lapped the pre-come waiting there for him. That simple taste of his father made his own dick throb. This was the cock that made him, the cock that he had been taught to love and worship as a kid, the cock that he hated as much as he craved; this was the cock of the man who ruined him forever and now he had another chance of tasting it, worshiping it, hating it, loving it…and Scott couldn’t wait any longer.

Defaulting to the training he had received growing up, Scott cupped his father’s cum-filled balls in his hands like they were holy things and looked up at his father silently asking for permission.

Smiling down on his naked, kneeling son, Rafael only had one thing to say, “Go for it, bitch.”

Wasting no time Scott stroked his father’s dick pulling the foreskin down so he could tongue the frenulum before sucking the entire head of his dad’s cock into his mouth. 

Suddenly memories Scott had spent years trying to repress flooded back. Memories sprang up of kneeling in front of Rafael for hours, while his mom was out of the house, sucking his dad off as his dad watched Sunday night football. He could remember the smell of his dad’s beer, the taste of his dad’s cock after being cooped up for hours in his Sunday best and the taste of his dad’s piss. He could remember the hours of being on his knees as he sucked his dad to the edge over and over again, play after play, until his dad would pull him off during the commercials to stave off his orgasm until just the right moment when he’d unleash his pent up load all over his son. 

Remembering what his father liked Scott pulled off the head of Rafael’s dick and kissed his way back down to his dad’s sizable balls. Taking his dad’s balls into his mouth Scott let his dad’s cock fall against his face. Looking up at his father under his lashed, Scott gave Rafael a nice Kodak moment. 

“You remembered.” Rafael tittered petting his son’s hair fondly, like he was a pet. “What a good, little bitch you are.”

Moaning around his mouthful Scott’s dick lurched. Rafael let out a soft groan in response. Quietly Rafael commanded, “Get on with it, baby. Daddy’s waited a long time for this.”

Scott hadn’t sucked a dick in years, but the know-how and muscle memory came back to him just like riding a bike. He sucked the head of his dad’s dick like a lollipop for a bit before descending and taking half of the long, thick cock into his mouth, stopping as he felt the head of his dad’s dick poke the back of his mouth. His dad had fucked the gag reflex out of him a long time ago, but he gagged anyway for effect as he took his dad deeper and deeper until he got his father’s entire dick down his throat. 

From there it was simple work to get his father to the edge. Suck, lick, twist, fondle, jerk, suck…repeat…etc…Once he got his father close, Rafael took over taking rough grips of his son’s hair and pounding into his son’s throat with abandon, face-fucking his son into oblivion. Like the well-trained boy he was Scott took it, his eyes watering, his breathing erratic, his own sizable cock throbbing painfully erect from the forceful treatment. 

“Fuck! Its nice to have a bitch again!” Rafael professed as he savagely thrusted past his son’s stretched lips, shoving his cock into his son’s constricting throat. Scott moaned around his father’s dick and that was enough to make his father cum. Shooting his first couple spurts directly into Scott’s gullet, Rafael then pulled out, his dick oozing cum along Scott’s tongue and then firing spurts all over Scott’s upturned face. Rafael released his stranglehold on Scott’s hair and stroked his dick aiming his cum to land on as much of Scott’s face and hair as possible.

Panting, aching to lick up his father’s jizz and beat off with it on his tongue, Scott struggled to remain still. His father must’ve picked up on it because he then began sliding his dick around Scott’s face smearing his cum into his son’s skin smirking as Scott licked after his father’s cock each time he passed by the boy’s mouth. 

“Cum, bitch.” Rafael commanded. Scott barely had time to grab his dick, pointing it down before he came onto the locker room floor with a muffled grunt.

Rafael laughed. “You always were an easy bitch. Now suck me dry.” 

Scott obliged, greedily sucking his dad’s cock back into his mouth to get more of the salty, tangy fluid into his mouth. Random memories of his dad cumming in his food and drink regularly, to the point that when Rafael left Scott actually found himself craving the bitter, salty fluid. He found himself eating certain foods and thinking they were missing something because they lacked the taste of his father. Scott had to relearn how things were supposed to taste after his dad left and since then he had gone straight. He had never tasted any man’s cum, not even his own. Scott kept sucking until his dad’s dick was completely flaccid. Only then with a dirty plop did he let the cock slip from his red, swollen lips. Only then did he cautiously open his eyes and look up at his father. Rafael looked down on his thoroughly debauched son and smiled. 

“Put my dick back, bitch.” Rafael gently ordered. He looked down at the puddle of cum Scott had shot onto the floor and said, “You’re lucky you didn’t get your sissy squirt all over my Prada loafers. I’d make you tongue bathe them clean if you had.” 

Looking at his son’s face again, Rafael paused. “Damn you look good covered in my spunk, baby girl.”

Then an evil idea popped into Rafael’s mind. Scott could see it in his dad’s wicked grin. “Don’t shower again tonight. Wear my cum around. Go see that girl you’ve been ‘dating’…” He said with air quotes. “Let her taste my cum on your tongue and wonder who the hell you’ve been fucking.” 

Using his thumb to rub a speck of his cum deeper into his son’s skin Rafael’s features went soft like he was looking at something sweet, not his teenaged son kneeling naked on the ground in front of him covered in _his_ jizz. “Kiss her one last time baby girl cause come tomorrow morning you won’t be seeing her ever again. Is that understood, bitch?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Scott answered hoarsely, nodding his head. 

“Good.” Rafael said patting Scott on the head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby, for Round Two.” 

Zipping up and buckling his belt, Rafael walked away from Scott and headed out of the smelly locker room. Scott stayed kneeling where he was. He licked his lips and began scooping up remnants of his father’s cum, taking the time to smell the bitter fluid before licking some of it off his fingers and rubbing the rest of it into the skin of his face; he left the globs in his hair where they were as his father commanded.

That being done he got up from the tiled floor and proceeded to get dressed. When he finished dressing he moped up his cum with his discarded towel and tossed into the dirty towel hamper. As he walked out of the locker room with his backpack slung on one shoulder he took out his cell phone from his pocket and he sent Kira a text:

_Hey. Can I cum over real quick. I need 2 c u._


End file.
